Klunk's Missing!
by ilovemyboys
Summary: Guess what? Klunk is missing! And Mikey is going into hysterics!
1. Klunk's Missing!

**Klunk's Missing!**

_By ilovemyboys_

Chapter 1: Klunk's Missing!

**Authors Note: **This story is so flippin' cute! Mikey/Klunk centric. ^_^

* * *

"Here kitty, kitty, klunky…where _arrrrre youuuu?"_ Mikey called out to his cat.

"Klunk?" He looked under his bed.

"Klunk?" He looked in his closet.

"Klunk?" He looked under piles of comics, action figures, and blankets from his bed, strewn on the floor.

"Huh," he said, standing up as he pondered with one hand placed on his chin in thinking mode. "He's _gotta _be here somewhere…"

Leaving his room, he proceeded to check the kitchen and living room with no such luck, then headed towards his brothers' rooms, all the while calling Klunk's name.

"Alright…guess I'll go with Leo's room first since he's not here."

Opening the door to his studious brother's room his first words to come out of his mouth were, "neat freak." Everything, which wasn't a whole lot, from candles, books on Ninjutsu, his sword sharpening tools, and a few, old, wooden swords**, **was perfectly clean and tidy. The exact opposite of Michelangelo's. One more thing added to Leo's room. The strong scent of incense.

"Ew! Why's he _always _gotta have that stuff around!" Mikey plugged his nose.

"Gotta get oughta here quick! Man, if Raph ever found out how much this stuff got to me, I'd never be able to pull off a prank in his room again! Sure he knows I don't like it but neither does he. Still, I like it a whole lot less than him. He'd suffer through it just to keep me out of his room. Can't let that happen…"

After a quick look around the room Mikey poked his head out as his eyes darted back and forth.

"No sign of the others. Good," he whispered.

Tiptoeing across the floor, he went into Raph's room next door.

"I am **soooo-frickin'-scared** right now…" He mumbled, chattering his teeth."Raph would _totally _get my shell for even being in here! Sure, I do it all the time for pranks, but he would always be gone. Now he's just in the other room!" Mikey quickly glanced at the door, then began to call his cat quietly, "Klunk?...Klunk?" He whispered.

No reply.

"Klunk? Come here boy," Mikey's voiced started coming out a bit uneasily as he searched the room filled with fighting and workout magazines, fighting DVD's, weights, and CD's, lying all over his hammock and the floor. He tentatively searched through Raph's things, looking over his shoulder every few seconds toward the door.

"Klunk?...Come on Klunk…you're really starting to worry me…wait a minute! Why didn't I think of that before!"

Rushing toward the door he stopped abruptly at the entrance, bent down on his hands and knees and looked both ways. _No one ever looks** down** at someone peaking out a door. Then again I do live with ninjas and we don't do anything the normal way. _

Seeing no one about, he dashed out toward the bathroom, shutting the door just as he heard the garage door open next door as Don and Raph came out.

"Phew! That was close! Now…"

Making his way over the the litter box he hopefully looked in, only to find it empty. Glancing around he looked behind the shower curtain, the toilet, under the sink, and in the cabinets, only to find Klunk nowhere to be found, yet again.

"Kluuuunk…don't make daddy worry like this. It's not nice," Mikey looked around once more to make sure he didn't miss anything, then sighed in defeat.

"Hmmm…well since no one's in the garage... I guess I can look there for now."

Opening the door a crack he peeked out.

"No one in sight. Ha! The Mikester does it again-wait. I guess I could just go the garage and no one would suspect anything. Oh wait, yes they would. Raph's Shell Cycle and the Battle Shell. Two things Raph and Don never want me around. Hahaha…"

Making his way toward the garage he went in. After looking for over 20 minutes and calling out his cat's name, he found no such luck and with slumped shoulders exited the garage as he closed the door.

"Guess Don's next," he spoke glumly.

Heading over toward Don's room he noticed Raph and Don watching TV and talking by the couch.

"Good, they'll be preoccupied for awhile," Mikey whispered as he made his way over to his last brother's room.

Upon entering Donatello's room he was met with just as much junk as in his own room. Though completely opposite type of junk, junk nonetheless, with science books, a poster of Einstein, small models of inventions, graphing paper with various designs and formulas, bags with sewer maps in them for their adventures, etc. But no Klunk.

"Ohhh mannn…." Mikey sighed, and was about to leave the room when he heard an **"Ahem,"** inches behind him.

_GULP. _

…

"Ohhhh…hi Master Splinter," he gave a broad smile. "Look, I can explain this."

"There is no need to my son…" Master Splinter spoke calmly.

"Um…you…do…? Are you sure?" Mikey asked confused.

Master Splinter chuckled. "Yes indeed Michelangelo. I have heard you calling your cat's name for the past 45 minutes."

"Oh…that loud huh?"

"No. I have sensitive ears."

"Oh right, haha. Well…I guess I'll be going then."

"My son, before you go, I have a thought. I was deep in meditation in my room, and though normally I can hear every sound around me, your cat has ninja skills natural to its species, even I cannot detect at times."

"Are you saying Klunk may have sneaked past you?" Mikey asked excitedly.

"It is a possibility. You may check."

"Thank you Sensei!" Mikey bowed quickly as he ran off toward the room.

Upon entering Master Splinter's room he was met that strong smell of incense again.

"Oh **great…**" he plugged his nose. "I haven't been here in awhile…I forgot how bad it smells…Oops!" Quickly turning around he noticed Master Splinter was not by the door.

"Thank goodness! I totally didn't even notice if he followed me in here! Now then! Klunk?" He called out as he walked past his Sensei's meditation rug, candles, books, a tea set, and the paper and ink he uses for his paintings and calligraphy. But after searching high and low for 5 minutes Klunk was nowhere to be found.

Gloomier than ever that day he dragged himself out of the room as Master Splinter stood nearby.

"No luck my son?"

"No Sensei…" Mikey mumbled.

"He will appear soon my son. Have faith."

"Yes Sensei," he tried to smile, making his way towards nowhere in particular.

As he walked, Leo walked by him and gave him a questioningly glance, but before he could ask anything Master Splinter called him over.

As the two talked Mikey kept on walking…and thinking...

_I **will **find Klunk!_


	2. GASP!

**Klunk's Missing **

Chapter 2: GASP!

_By ilovemyboys_

**Authors WARNING**: Meanest chapter I've ever written. For readers.

* * *

**MIKEY'S POV: **

Hopelessly making my way back to the living room I see Raph watching some wrestling show. _Don must have gone back to his lab._ Walking up to the TV I get down on my hands and knees and look through the cables one last time. _Klunkie always likes getting tangled up in things after all. ^_^_

"Hey Mikey! You're blocking the screen!" Raph shouts.

I move slightly behind the TV and continue searching. But still can't find him. Sighing in defeat I crawl out and sit against the wall, hanging my head in woe.

_I can't…find him…__My Klunk…my baby…Klunk…Where is he? He's gotta be here…he's always here…I just haven't looked everywhere yet…Wait! If he's not here he must have left the lair…Anything could happen out there…No, he can take care of himself…He was an alley cat most of his life until I found him…But he hasn't been living like that for a long time…What if…What if something bad happened to him…And I'm not there to help him! What if...no...no...I can't...imagine...that..._

_I can't...breathe...Air...I need...air!_

Gasping, I feel my chest begin to rise up and down rapidly. My breathing accelerating.

"Mikey! You okay?" I hear Raph ask.

_Klunk…(GASP) Klunk…(GASP) My...k-k…KLUNK!_

"Mikey!" Raph jumps off the couch and is crouched in front of me in a second with one hand on my shoulder as I continue to gasp over and over.

"Don! Get over here! Mikey needs ya!"

In seconds Don's running over from his lab toward us and takes Raph place in front of me.

"What happened!"

"I don't know!"

"Mikey…I need you to** calm...down…" **He instructs me.

* * *

**Authors Note: **I cut off the rest of Don's dialogue for the next chapter. What's gonna happen next! Next chapter will be uploaded today or tomorrow. Maybe…Just kidding. I've also written up to 6 chapters in this story so far (need editing) so they should all be updated close together.


	3. Easy Breathes, In and Out

**KLUNK'S MISSING **

Chapter 3: Easy Breathes, In and Out

_By ilovemyboys_

**Authors Note:** Sorry guys! I said this would be earlier and then life got in the way. So here are two chapters in one day!

* * *

"_Eassssy_ Mikey, breathe _slooow _breathes_…in…and out_…" Don instructs me soothingly, gripping my shoulders, as he looks me in the eyes.

I try to do what he says, taking in deep breaths while my body keeps trying to take in rapid ones.

"_Easy Mikey, eeeeasy…_in…and out…in…and out…" Don rubs my shell. "Shhh….calm down…"

"It's okay bro…" Raph adds from behind, sitting up on his knees and ready to move at a moment's notice.

"Don, what's going on?" He asks, _sounding pretty worried too…_

"He's hyperventilating. Something must have triggered it. Mikey, come on, you can do this."

_I feel my breathing start to slow down a bit… but I also feel a bit light-headed… _

"Donnie…" My hand grabs his arm as I speak barely over a whisper. "I need to *gasp* lie down…" I whisper.

He nods in agreement as he helps me lie down on the carpet.

_That's…b-b…better…_

A few minutes go by as I concentrate on breathing naturally. _Which is a whole lot harder than it sounds!_

"Mikey?" Don asks gently after a few minutes. "Can you open your eyes for me?"

_Huh? What do you know…they're shut._

As I open my eyes they gradually focus on Don's.

"You need to drink some water, okay?"

"Okay…" I mumble.

"Here. We'll help you up."

I nod slowly as Raph pulls me up from under my armpits and leans me against his plastron, while Don, crouched in front of me, hands me the water bottle.

"Here," he offers with a smile.

"Thanks bro…" I croak out and gulp it down. When I'm finished I hand it back to him.

"Alright…" I breathe out.

Soon I've slowed down my breathing and feel less panicky. I notice Don and Raph are looking away from me, for once. Even_ I_ don't like that much attention…...Most of the time.

"I think…I'm…alright now…"

"You sure about that?" Raph asks sarcastically as he looks down at me, though_ I_ can see concern in his face. _Poor Raphie…never can show that sensitive side of his…tisk, tisk…_

I look up at Don, who's looking at me with a worried expression as well.

"If you're doing okay now Mikey, could you tell us what brought this on?" Don asks gently.

"It's…..k….k…" I gasp, barely able to talk as the memories flood back to me.

"It's Klunk," Leo speaks from somewhere close by. "Mikey can't find him, so we're gonna go look for him."

I pull myself up on my hands as I look at him confused. "How did _you_ know?"

It's right then of course that I notice Master Splinter is behind him.

"_Ohhhh…"_ I answer myself, understanding.

"Wait, so your cat's missin'?" Raph asks unbelievingly. **"Is that what this is all about? Why don't you just look for-"**

_WHAT DO YOU THINK I'VE BEEN DOING! _I want to shout at him!

"Raphael! Michelangelo has looked for his cat. As have I. He is nowhere in the lair," Master Splinter snaps at Raph before I could **fume at him!**

Raph looks over at me somewhat apologetically. _Darn it! I can't stay mad __**too**__ long!_

"You all know how much Klunk means to Michelangelo," Leo started talking. "That, and although it may not always seem like it, he _is_ a part of our family."

"Yeah, yeah…" Raph grumbles, _though not as annoyed as he usually is. Probably hiding it for my sake. (evil grin) ^_^_

"Wait a moment," Master Splinter interrupts my thoughts.

_Aw maaan…now what?_

"Donatello? Is it safe for Michelangelo to go out this soon after what has just taken place?"

"Well…it depends on the severity of the situation and if he's at risk of it happening again but…" His eyes meet my pleading ones, begging him, _Let me come. Please. It's Klunk! _Sighing, he turns to Master Splinter and says, "He should be fine. We'll all keep an eye on him."

Master Splinter thought for a second. "Very well. I trust you know best on matters such as this Donatello."

"Thank you Sensei."

"Then it is settled. You will all look for Klunk in the sewers. However! Do not get separated. Go in pairs and do not go far. Keep in contact with your… radio…devices… Understand?"

"Yes Sensei," we reply.

"Alright," Leo turns to me. "Mikey? Do you remember the last time you saw him?"

"Well…that was…" _I thought about that for a second. When did I see him last? Oh no. Could I have forgotten already? __**Gasp!**_

_Oh no! _

_Sloooowww, deeeeep breathsss…come on Mikey…Oh man, when was the-_

"It's okay Mikey," Leo adds quickly, probably trying to make sure I didn't start gasping for air again. "How about any places in the sewer he likes to go? You two take walks together sometimes right?"

"Yeah…we do…" I mumble. "Wait a second! Yeah! We should totally look there!"

"Um…where is that?" Don asks as I see them all give me confused looks.

"Oh. Right. Can't read my mind. _Not like my Klunkie…" _I speak in that baby voice _just _for my Klunkie! I notice _Raph _on the other hand roll his eyes. _Meanie._

"Mikey?" Don asks me again.

"Oh! Right! Um…there's a certain spot he likes to sniff around. I could lead us all there?"

"Alright Mikey," Leo turns to me. "Lead the way."


	4. Journey Onward!

**KLUNK'S MISSING **

Chapter 4: Journey Onward!

_By ilovemyboys_

**Authors Note:** ^_^

* * *

"Right this way bros!" I beam with excitement, leading the way. My bros actually have to pick up their pace to keep up with me.

_Klunk is gonna be here. I just know it!_

"Mikey, just remember that Klunk may_ not_ be at that spot…" Don tells me for like the 10th time. _Geez! I know that! Still…I know he just doesn't want me getting all panicky at not finding him there….Actually, a__ll three of them are being extra careful what they say. I can also feel their eyes on me from time to time. It's actually getting pretty annoying…and creepy…_

"You know guys…I know I'm in front of you in all but you could at least _try_ not to **burn holes** into me with your eyes!" I call back.

"You don't even know _where _we're lookin' dufus! What makes you think _you're_ so special?" Raph shouts from behind.

I grin. _At least Raph's still acting normal. I think Leo gave him a look cuz he hasn't said a word since. _

Soon we got close to the spot me and Klunk regularly hang out.

"It's coming up bros!" I call excitedly back to them.

After rounding one more corner I see it! Piles of junk are around as usual. Bolting, I run straight for it, not paying attention to my brothers calling, "Mikey! Wait up!"

Immediately landing on my hands and knees I call Klunk's name.

"KLUNK! KLUNK!"

I look around all the piles of junk for Klunk, throwing old fabrics and cans out of the way as I search for him. I can hear the others finally caught up with me and are searching too.

In five minutes we've searched everywhere in the area. Leo sighs and gets up as he turns to face me.

"He's not here Mikey…Anywhere else you two go?...Mikey?"

"Huh? Oh. Um…yeah…follow me…" I mumble, absent mindedly walking ahead.

_There are a **few **other places I could try…_

"Hey Mikey! Where we headed?" Raph calls from behind.

"Um…..a small caved-in area…" I answer on autopilot.

_I think I hear Raph grumble about "small, caved-in, crud places" but I don't care…All that matters is Klunk…_

…...

As we near our next destination I hear running water. So do the others as we all look up at the steel sewer pipe system creaking.

"They really ought to fix that…" Don complains.

"Yeah…like they care about sewer pipes in the sewers!" Raph adds.

"Don't worry about it guys," Leo speaks all leader-like. "How much farther Mikey?"

"Um…not much…just a little longer….The end of this tunnel should lead to it..."

As I lead the way through the tunnel I out and see-

"It's not here…" I mumble.

"What?" Don asks.

"No, I…must have…taken a wrong turn…" I mutter quietly to myself, walking back through the tunnel we just came in and out into an opening.

_What way was it? It can't be there...no, no that...how about that way...no...not that either..._

"Uh…Mikey?" I hear Raph ask me.

_Go away Raph…I gotta find the tunnel cuz if I find the tunnel I find Klunk…But where could he be?...He's gotta be around here...he's just gotta-_

"Mikey!" Leo calls sharply.

"Huh?" I'm taken out of my daze and look over at Leo.

He's watching me a concerned look on his face. _Aw maaaan…Come on Leo! Don't overthink this! _He glances over at Don who looks back at him with a reassuring nod. Then Leo turns back to me.

"Look Mikey…maybe you should head back to the lair…"

"**No. I'm looking for Klunk,"** I say firmly.

Leo sighs. "Alright. Then how about you and Raph look that way," he points to our side, "and me and Don look this way," he points behind him. "We haven't gone through either tunnel yet. Call us if you find anything, otherwise we'll meet back here in 10 minutes. Sound good?"

We all nod.

"Sure thing bro!" I smile brightly. _Don't worry about a thing Leo!_

"Raph, you stay here with Mikey," Leo orders.

"Got it," Raph answers.

_Okay so this caved-in place has gotta be somewhere around-WAIT a second! _

I spin around to face Raph, noticing Leo and Don are gone, as he stares uneasily at the bugs on the wall.

I give him a glare. He notices and narrows his eyes at me. "What?" He snaps.

"You obeyed an order…" I speak slowly, suspicious.

"So what? I agree with it this time."

"Yeah…but you would have at least tried to _sound _irritated by it…After all, you've got your image to think about bro!"

"**Whatever** **Mikey,** I don't got time for this. Let's just look for your stinkin' cat…" He snaps, stomping away.

"_And_ you're TOTALLY HELPING ME!" I yell back at him.

_That IS weird... Not even a "shut up knucklehead" or a grumble of annoyance?_

"Come on Mikey!"

"Huh! How rude!" I follow after him.

…..

"You recognize any of this?" Raph asks me as we take a few steps forward.

"Not yet, but it should be around here _some_wher-"

"**CRASH!"**

"Ahhhh!" I scre-let out a-um…shout of exclamation!

We both look up, weapons drawn, to see a sewer pipe leaking out water in front of us.

"Eww! Gross!"

"What the shell happened!" Raph yells.

"I don't know…but dude, we seriously gotta get out of here…this doesn't sound good…" I add, noticing the creaking pipe right above our heads.

"Yeah…let's-"

"**CRASH!"**

Looking up we see before us the biggest leak in the history of New York sewers. With gallons of sewer water...headed **RIGHT-TOWARDS US!**


	5. Reveals!

**Klunk's Missing **

Chapter 5: Reveals!

_By ilovemyboys_

**Authors Note:** Really short, but the one after will come soon because of that! ^_^

* * *

_DON'S POV:_

"Come on Leo, we already looked over there," I said gently, trying to not let my obsessive brother get too far ahead of himself.

"Just hang on, I want to be sure," Leo called back.

_After the incident with Karai Leo had a darker aspect about himself. It mostly went away but on occasion it came up again. That unhealthy hardcore training, the attitude…and now he's overdoing it trying to find Klunk. It could take days before we find him. If we do…No, don't think like that, Mikey would be devastated. We'd all miss Klunk, but still…it could take a really long time before we actually found him. Alright…where have we not looked…where would a cat be…_

"Don!" Leo called. "I think I found something!"

"Really?" _Not bad Leo. _

I ran toward the tunnel he went through to find him crouched over a piece of fabric.

"What is it?" I asked, coming closer and crouching down beside him.

He held out a piece of fabric. With blood stains.

"That could be anyone's Leo-" I was cut off when he held up a piece of orange fur.

_Oh no._


	6. Seperate Ways

Klunk's Missing

Chapter 6: Separate Ways

_By ilovemyboys_

**Authors Note**: I'm not saying anything that might give anything away. So there. ^_^

* * *

_**MIKEY'S POV:**_

Sewer water comes crashing down from one leak, then two more spit out greenish blue sewer water.

"AHH! EW! EW! EW! **EW!**" I shout, jumping around the splashes of water.

"Gotta find Raph!"

Looking around frantically I notice Raph got out across our "new river" in the tunnels.

"Hey Raph!" I call. _He can't hear me. Oh shell…wait! I think he's getting up…Yes! He's noticed me and is waving. Good._

Suddenly another creak sounds and another sewer pipe breaks open as water comes poring down our otherwise safe haven.

I get out of the way a little too late as I feel myself plunged into the water!

"Ahhhh!" (gurgle, gurgle)

_Oh great…This is **not** good…_

…..

"Mikey! Bro, come on! Wake up!"

"GAH!" My eyes pop wide open as I sit up quickly, woken up by pressure on my chest.

"Ahhh…" I cringe, falling back down.

"Mikey, what is it?" Raph is looking over me worriedly.

"My body…" I groan in pain. "Pain…ahhh…"

"Where Mikey?"

"Ohhhh…" I groan.

"Mikey! Listen to me! Where do ya feel the pain!"

"Everywhere…but…my ribs are the worst…"

"Alright, hang on bro."

In seconds Raph is by my side, looking me over.

"Raph…you're okay," I smile, relieved.

"Yeah…fer now…I just hope Don and Leo are okay too…"

"Don't worry bro, we'll find um'."

"Yeah…Come on let's go. You can hold onto me. I sure as shell don't know what to do wit ya," he stands up.

"Um…where?" My eyes wander around the flooded sewer tunnels.

"Where do you think knucklehead?"

I look up at the ladder he's pointing at behind him, leading up towards the surface.

"Dude…it could be broad daylight still!"

"It ain't…I checked Don's watch about an hour ago. Should be about **seven."**

"**Should **be, not **is."**

"Stop being a wimp Mikey. I gotta call Don and Leo. Tell um' what's happened. _And _to make sure nothin' happened to you! I mean we all know ya got issues but we don't want to add any _more _to them."

"Hardy, har, har," I retort as he takes out his Shell Cell and dials Don.

After a ring I hear Donnie answer.

"_Hello?"_

"Yo! Donnie! We got a serious problem here. Those sewer pipes broke and flooded the whole area!"

"_Wait, what!"_

"Yeah…unfortunately we weren't so lucky."

Raph listens in to Don.

"Well ya see-whoa!" Raph abruptly looses his grip on the phone as it drops to the wet ground and shuts off.

"Urrr…" He grumbles, reaching down to pick it up again.

"Uh oh…Donnie's not gonna like this-"I trail off.

"Shut up."

_**RING! **_

We both flinch at the sudden ring as Raph answers gruffly, "Yeah?"

"_Raph! Are you guys okay!" _

_Don's_ _totally_ _freaking out on the other end__, haha._

"I'm fine. Just dropped the phone," Raph rolls his eyes.

"_Oh okay good. So what happened?"_

"Uh…we uh…kind of got hit by some of the flying rocks and water and crud… Yeah, we'll be okay though, just need some of your uh…_medical _help…"

"_Tell me what happened,"_ he turns all serious in "Doctor Mode."

"Not sure exactly. Mikey got plunged into the water and is complaining about being in pain, especially by his ribs. Might of landed on his side pretty bad…Yeah…" he trailed off a bit irritated. "I'm fine Don. Just some bruises from landing too hard on the ground…urrr…" he grumbles. "I'm fine."

"_Alright, that's not the worst that could happen,"_ Don breathes out, trying to relax himself on the other end, though his voice is still tensed up. _"We're on our way. Where are you?"_

"Uh…..bout that…not too sure…"

"_Hold on, I think the reception might actually be good enough to track you down… for once…"_ Don mumbles over the line.

_Our Trackers had been acting up lately, which of course got our Braniac brother to get aggravated by the fact he couldn't control something._

_"Got it."_ He says. "_We're on our way. Don't move."_

"Like I can," Raph mumbles.

And with that he hung up.

**_LEO'S POV:_**

"Does that look like Klunk's fur to you?" I ask Don as he comes closer for a better look.

"I never paid that much attention before to its exact shade but it's definitely possible…"

**RING!"** We both jump at Don's Shell Cell going off as he answers, "Hello?"

He's listening in when suddenly his eyes widen in shock. "Wait, what!"

As he listens in intently I try to hear what Raph is saying.

"How did that happen?" Don asks in disbelief as he listens in. "Raph? RAPH! ANSWER ME!"

"Don what happened?" I ask seriously.

"The line went dead…" he speaks in a low voice.

"Well, call them again. Maybe he just dropped the phone," I offer reasonably.

His shocked face slowly nods as he calls them up again.

"_Yeah?" _Raph answers gruffly.

"Raph! Are you guys okay!" Don asks seriously.

_"I'm fine. Just dropped the phone."_

"Oh okay good. So what happened?"

"_Uh…we uh…kind of got hit by some of the flying rocks and water and crud-"_

"What happened? Are you guys injured?" Don asks without a moment's hesitation.

"_Yeah, we'll be okay though, just need some of your uh…medical help…"_

"Tell me what happened," Don immediately went into Doctor Mode.

_"Not sure exactly. Mikey got plunged into the water and is complaining about being in pain, especially by his ribs. Might of landed on his side pretty bad…"_

"You're not sure?"

"_Yeah." _He sounded a bit irritated by that.

"And you Raph? What happened to you?"

"_I'm fine Don. Just some bruises from landing too hard on the ground…_

"That's what you always say and then the next day I find out you got stabbed!"

"_I'm fine…" _Raph grumbled annoyed.

"Alright, that's not the worst that could happen," Don breathed out, trying to relax as he looked around at our surroundings. "We're on our way. Where are you?"

"_Uh…..bout that…not too sure…"_

"Hold on, I think the reception might actually be good enough to track you down… for once…" Don mumbled over the line as he fumbled with the Shell Cell. "Got it. We're on our way. Don't move."

"_Like I can…"_

Don shut off the Shell Cell.

"Alright, we gotta get going."

As I followed him he suddenly stopped and turned around to face me. "We can't tell Mikey about this fur. Not until we know the whole story. He'll go into hysterics otherwise."

"Right," I agree.

"If his injuries are bad enough he'll have to stay at the lair anyway and we can go looking again."

"And if he refuses?" I ask, knowing full well Mikey can be just as stubborn as any of us. If not more so.

"Well I _am_ his doctor. He needs to follow Doctor's orders right?" He grins.

I give him a small smile. "Right."

As we make our way toward their location I can't help but wonder:

_What's **really** happened here?_


	7. Coming Together

**Klunk's Missing **

Chapter 7: Coming Together

_By ilovemyboys_

**Authors Note:** Later on there are two conversations going on AT ONCE. **Words written in italics indicate the conversation in the background.** For instance Raph and Leo hold the main conversation at first but a little fartheraway are Don and Mikey and their words are in ITALICS. Once they are all in the same conversation it looks normal again.

* * *

Raph and Mikey sat in the tunnels. Mikey leaned against Raph as he held onto his side, while Raph kept watch as they waited for their brothers to arrive.

"Raph! Mikey! Over here!" Leo called from somewhere close by.

"Leo!" Raph called, getting up and looking in the direction of his brother's voice.

"Are you guys okay?" Leo asked, running toward them with Don following close behind.

"Well-" Raph started uncertainly.

"Well what?" Don asked anxiously.

Raph glanced over at Mikey. Don noticed and immediately went into Doctor Mode as he knelt down in front of his injured brother.

"Mikey, what happened?" Don asked, his eyes filled with concern.

"_Ohhhh_…" Mikey groaned in pain.

"Something fell on his leg. He thinks," Raph answered.

"What do you mean you _think_ Mikey?" Don asked.

"Um…well I…_may _have fallen unconscious at one point-" He stopped, seeing Don's shocked expression. "What?"

"Hold still," Don ordered as he looked over Mikey's injuries."Tell me if anything hurts okay? And I mean _really _hurts. I know everything does."

Mikey nodded as he let Don look him over. Meanwhile Leo came up from behind Raph.

"You don't look too good yourself," he commented.

"_Alright Mikey, where's it hurt?"_

"I'm fine…" Raph replied gruffly.

"_Right here."_

"Raph I can tell you're lying. _And_ you're cradling your arm. What happened?"

"_Ow! Donnieee…"_

"What's it to you?" He almost snapped, but honestly didn't have the energy.

"What is it to _me_ is if I have an injured brother I want to know so I can help him," Leo replied, starting to get annoyed at his brother's refusal to ask for help.

"_Do you know what's wrong Don?"_

"Look, it's not a big deal Leo-"

"_I'm not sure yet, hold on."_

Leo glared at him with his hands crossed.

Raph sighed in defeat. "Fine. I landed on my right arm," he answered grudgingly.

Leo immediately went over to Raph and placed a hand on his arm-

"OW! Geez Leo!"

"And you say I'm a baby," Mikey smiled deviously.

"Shut up Mikey."

"Raph, be quiet. You're next,"Don added irritably.

"Great…" Raph grumbled.

"Alright Mikey. You definitely landed on your ribs. Probably from a fall, and that's when you lost consciousness."

"What does that mean?" Mikey asked nervously.

"It means you're not moving a lot for awhile."

"What! You've gotta be kidding me!"

"Sadly, I'm not," Don sighed. "However, an ice pack might help with the actual pain once we get back to the lair. I'll give you some medicine as well."

"Okaaay…" Mikey sighed dramatically.

Don then got up and went over to Raph.

"Alright Raph. Hold out your arm."

Raph did so as Don gently massaged his arm. As soon he put pressure on a painful spot Raph held in a whimper by grinding his teeth together. Which Don noticed.

"It hurts here then?"

Raph nodded.

"What kind of pain is it?"

**"It hurts like a-"**

"Raph. Language," Leo interrupted, knowing full well what was about to come out of his brother's mouth. Raph gave him a death glare that Leo ignored.

"Raph? What kind of pain is it? Stabbing, sore-"

"**Like I freaking fell on it." **Raph said bluntly, not holding in his thoughts on the issue.

"Gotcha. Alright, just hold on."

As Don looked over Raph's arm once more he stood up, and with a heavy sigh concluded, "It definitely feels broken. Or severely sprained. I'll wrap it up back home and get you some pain meds as well."

"Thanks Don," Raph mumbled.

"Alright you guys. Can each of you walk with assistance back to the lair?" Leo asked, not particularly liking hanging out in one location, right under a sewer lid.

Mikey nodded.

"I don't need any assistance…" Raph muttered, irritably.

"Raph…" Don warned, giving him a "Don't you argue with your doctor or I make you're life _very _difficult" tone.

"Fine!" He replied indignantly as Leo came over and helped support him, while Mikey lifted an arm over Don for support.

…**.. **_Soon afterwards_…..

_LEO'S POV:_

"We're almost home guys," I announced as we neared the lair's entrance.

_Good thing too. Mikey hasn't sad a single word and Raph hasn't made a single complaint either. I noticed Don looked worried too. _

As we made it into the lair Don directed me to help Raph onto the couch while he tended to Mikey's wounds in the infirmary, saying Raph would be next. However, before I could help him over he pulled away and sat down on the couch himself.

I heaved out a sigh. _Why does he have to be so stubborn?_

About 20 minutes went by as I sat in the living room and waited for Don and Mikey to come out. I heard the door open and turned to see Mikey, half supported by Don, with a large bandage around his torso, come slowly toward the living room.

"Whhhhhyyyy Donnnnn? Whyyyyy did you dooooo this to me?"

"Mikey, would you have preferred I did nothing?" Don replied testily. Then turned his attention to Raph. "Alright Raph. Make room for Mikey on the couch. You're next."

As Raph got up and Don helped Mikey onto the couch, he then led Raph to the infirmary as the door shut.

"So?" I asked Mikey. "Feel any better?"

"I wish…"

"Leo!" Don called. "Could you get Mikey some pain meds? Arnica works fine."

"Okay!" I called back, as I head out toward the kitchen. After finding the Arnica I got a glass of water and handed each to Mikey.

"Thanks bro. You're a lifesaver," Mikey smiled, relieved.

"No problem."

After waiting another 20 minutes Raph and Don came out as Raph sat down on one of the soft, living room chairs.

Don sighed as he looked up at me with a slight smile. "They'll heal," he answered the question in my mind.

"Good," I replied, thankful.

"Um…Leo, I need to talk to you."

"Huh?" I asked. Don was giving me a look saying, _You know that fur we found?_

"Oh yeah. Sure," I said, following him toward the kitchen and out of earshot of our now bickering and injured brothers. _Oh this will be fun for weeks…_

"So what do you think Leo?" Don asked.

I thought about that. "We still need to get back out there. If they're watching each other they should be fine. As long as you think they can handle being alone right now?"

"Ohhh they can," Don rolled his eyes.

I smiled. "Right. Let's go."

We headed back toward the living room as I asked, "So how are you guys feeling?"

"**Peachy**," Raph's sarcastic tone rang in the air.

I turned to Mikey.

"HORRRRRIBLE!"

"They'll be fine," Don sighed, shaking his head.

"Alright you guys. We'll be back soon," I waved goodbye and turned to leave.

"Leo! Don!" Mikey called.

We turned back to him.

"Don't give up. I know he's out there."

"We won't Mikey," I replied reassuringly.

As we made our way out into the sewer Don breathed out a sigh and asked, "You ready?"

I nodded.

_We'll find the meaning of all this. And soon. _


	8. Findings andOh Crap

**Klunk's Missing **

Chapter 8: Findings and-Oh Crap

_By ilovemyboys_

* * *

"_Have you foooound anything yet?" _Mikey's voice called from the other end.

"Mikey. I told you. We'll call you if we find anything," I replied for what felt like the tenth time. In actuality it probably _was_ the tenth time.

"_But Donnnnnie-"_

"_Mikey, shut up. They'll call us if they find anything," _Raph cut in.

"Look Mikey. I need to hang up, okay?"

"_Oooooooookaaaaaay…If you reallllly want to put your pooooor, innocent, wooonderful brother through-" _**CLICK.**

I let out a sigh.

"Did you honestly think he wouldn't call?" Leo asked with a grin.

"No. I knew he would. But seriously, every minute?"

"Well. You know Mikey."

"Yeah…Alright, where have we not searched?"

Leo raised an eyebrow.

"_Within _this area," I added.

"We haven't checked the northern side of the sewers yet."

"Right. We'll start there."

_**MEANWHILE: **_

"Raph, do you want to play a game?"

"No."

"Wanna…pull pranks on each other?"

"No."

"Wanna…go…work on your bike?"

Raph glared at me. **"No."**

"Come on Raph! What _do _you wanna do? I'm boooored here!"

Master Splinter had gone to meditate while we hung out in the living room BORED OUT OF OUR MINDS! Of course Raphie-boy has been no fun AT ALL!

"Read your comics or something," he grumbled.

"But I read them all already. Twice!"

"**Urrrr**… Mikey I don't know! Watch TV for all I care!"

"What about you? Aren't you bored?"

"**No. I'm fine."**

"You don't sound fine."

"Mikey…Do you seriously want me to add another injury to you?" He warned.

"Okay! Okay! Geez. Just trying to make the best out of this situation bro."

_And ANYthing to get my mind off Klunk. Doesn't he realize that?_

I sighed. "Ow!" _My side…ow…_

As I held onto it I noticed Raph shift uncomfortably in his chair, trying to reposition his arm.

_Oh man…What am I going to do? I'm no use to Klunk like this so I can't go out looking for him…I guess I'll just wait until Leo and Don call again._

…

…

…

_Ahhh! I can't take it anymore! I just gotta go find him! But how…Leo and Don are searching everywhere and I sure as shell can't get very far like this…Hmmm…What to do…what to do…_

"Hey Mikey."

"Hm?" I turned my attention to Raph.

"Wanna eat something?"

"Sure."

As soon as the words came out of my mouth I heard a grumble in my stomach.

"Ohhhhhhh…man…" I mumbled, holding onto my stomach in pain. "Looks like I've been wanting some food for awhile. Haha."

"Yeah. Your stomach has a mouth of its own. Just like you."

"Hey!"

_**MEANWHILE: **_

We had been walking for about a half hour through the northern tunnels of the sewers, searching for Klunk. With no luck. Don's been leading the way since he's studied these tunnels more than any of us as I followed. Suddenly he stopped in front of me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"We're coming toward a pool of water. Be on guard. There are still some creatures down here we won't want to come across."

"Right."

As we made our way through a narrow tunnel, it opened up to a spacious pool of water.

"Don…You don't think…" I started, looking at the deep creviceof water in front of us.

"I don't know," he said quietly. "But we'll check it out."

As we looked around, we found fish, toads, even the occasional fly or bug. But no Klunk.

Don let out a sigh as he walked back toward me. "Any luck?"

I shook my head. "Looks like we better call Mikey."

"Oh yeah. I'm surprised he hasn't called us yet."

"I'll call him up," I said. "Must have found something to occupy his time."

Pulling out the Shell Cell I dialed his number.

**RING! RING!**

"_Yeah, what is it?"_ Raph's gruff voiced answered.

"Raph? What are you doing with Mikey's Shell Cell?"

"_This is mine Fearless."_

_Oh. Wow. That's embarrassing. _

"Um…well then could you tell Mikey that we haven't had any luck yet. I know he wanted updates."

"_Yeah, whatever, fine."_

"Okay thanks," I said and hung up.

"Well?"

"Raph said he'll tell him."

"Good. Then we better try another spot."

"Right," I said.

We were walking only 5 minutes when my Shell Cell rang.

"Must be Mikey," I said. "Hello?"

"_Leo. We got a problem."_

"What?" I asked, concern overwhelming my entire body.

"_Mikey's gone."_


	9. Mistake

**Klunk's Missing **

Chapter 9: Mistake

_By ilovemyboys_

* * *

_**RAPH'S POV:**_

" _WHAT!" _Leo exclaimed on the other end.

"I don't know what happened! I must have dozed off when he left…" I growled, annoyed at myself for making such a stupid mistake.

"_Well we have to find him! Who knows what he could get into in his condition!"_

"Right. Where should I meet you?" I asked.

"_We'll meet you. We're not too far off," _Leo's urgent voice ended the call.

**CLICK. **

_Great. How could I do something so stupid! I let an injured brother out of my sight for one second and now he's gone! What goes into that bone head's head anyway!_

I quickly got up and waited outside the lair for the others. They soon came and I met up with them as we started at a sprint through the tunnels.

We could all feel it in the air.

That tension…

That uneasiness…

And it's all my fault. Although they didn't show it in their expressions, I could feel that bitternessin the air. Especially from Leo.

_How could I do that?_

We continued sprinting. Leo was in the lead as me and Don followed after him. Don was trying to track Mikey with his Shell Cell but Mikey must have turned it off.

_Why doesn't he want to be found?_

_**DON'S POV: **_

As we ran through tunnel after tunnel, I prayed and hoped he would decide to turn it on. I was so expectant of this I kept looking back at the tracker every 30 seconds.

_Huh. Like that would do any good. It's in desperate times as these my normally scientific mind does the most unscientific thing. _

_It panics. _

_Sure I was panicky, but at least I wasn't on the verge of completely loosing it like Leo. We've been having trouble staying on target lately. All of us have our distractions. Mikey's got his video games and comics, and overall a lack of enthusiasm for doing anything serious. Raph's been especially angry at the Purple Dragons and other thugs in the closest neighborhood to us that have been causing a lot of trouble to innocent civilians, but with Master Splinter being out of town and the toll we've been taking in nonstop battles, he wanted us to take a break. Raph? Take a break? From fighting? Yeah. Not gonna happen. Leo of course, playing the Fearless Leader, had been getting into even more fights than usual with Raph over this. I don't know why it got to Raph so much. The Purple Dragons are always causing trouble. But something about that neighborhood held a place in his heart. Maybe it was that old lady he helped, or the fact that Casey and Angel grew up around there. Casey's the only reason Leo could even stop Raph from going out, knowing that hothead was taking them out himself. Speaking of Raph. I hope he's okay. I was mad at him at first for not watching Mikey, but then almost kicked myself for not being aware of the situation. Raph never shows weakness. But even more so, he'll always put us before himself. He probably just wanted to make sure Mikey got all the care he needed. Yet, he could very well be injured pretty bad himself. I mean, I looked him over, but you never know. It could be an emotional or psychological aspect I didn't look into._

I let out a sigh.

_Then you have me. After talking with the Professor over some Cosmo ethereal equations, I couldn't help but get excited and have been analyzing my own theories. The Professor graciously let me borrow some Utrom technology that helped him with some of his research, which I, of course, jumped at the chance at actually being able to use! I…a teenage mutant ninja turtle got to use ALIEN technology for nonviolent purposes! I mean, come on! That doesn't happen every day! The technology itself is so beyond what any human-oh. Ahem. So anyway…that's been on my mind a lot, so I've been distracted as well. Leo, of course, has been, well…Leo. But ever since that fight with the Shredder he's been harder on all of us. Especially on himself. _

_Oh man…I just hope we find Mikey…And soon…Come on Mikey, where are you?_

_**LEO'S POV: **_

_I can't believe Raph did that! All he had to do was watch Mikey! It isn't that hard! _

_After I got off the phone with him I felt livid. I know I shouldn't have. Things like this happen. I also completely forgot Raph got injured too. But he didn't make a big deal out of it, so if he got hurt more than he let on, how was I supposed to know? Yeah right Leo. You know Raph. He never shows weakness. Not even when he gets injured._

_ I could tell Don was feeling a little uneasy around me as we took off. I don't blame him. I would too. I just don't know why I'm this uptight! Can't have Raph ever hear me say that… I just…know I can do better…And I'm not there. I should be there! Wherever there is. But I'm not…_

_**RAPH'S POV: **_

_Looks like Leo's having one of those inner battles with himself…_

"Um…guys?" Don asked. "Where…exactly are we going?"

Leo kept on running, so we did too.

"Anywhere. Anywhere at all," he replied, somewhat automatically.

"Okay…" Don mumbled, his voice showing he was a little irritated.

_Haha. Donnie hates going aimlessly somewhere. So does Leo actually. That's weird. Sure, me and Mikey do it all the time but-_

"We'll go where me and Don were. Then we'll split up and look from there," Leo said.

"Right," I replied.

Don nodded.

As we made it toward the spot, Leo and Don stopped and I did the same. Then Leo turned to us.

"Before we take our separate ways, everyone make sure your Shell Cell is on."

We all checked.

"Right. One more thing. Raph?"

I looked up from turning my Shell Cell on.

"What?"

"Me and Don found something earlier…"

Don glanced over at Leo.

"What was it?" I asked gruffly.

Leo sighed. "A piece of orange fur…with blood."

I think my heart stopped for a few seconds as it sunk in.

"What?" I asked again, unbelieving what I just heard.

"We don't know for sure," Don added. "But it could very well be Klunk's…" he muttered sadly.

"But we don't know right?" I asked, anger starting to boil up in me.

_Why are they drawing conclusions this early!_

"Right," Don agreed. Though he seemed to only half believe what he was saying.

"Fine then. So we looking for both Mikey and Klunk?" I asked.

"Mikey's our first priority. If we happen to find Klunk on the way, fine." Leo's voice held an edge to it.

_Fine Fearless. _

Me and Don nodded, not wanting to make the mood even worse. And set off.

….

As Leo ran through tunnel after tunnel at full speed he finally began to slow down and cursed at himself for using up all of his energy. Finally, all he could do was walk. On occasion he called up the others and asked about any news. Always with the same response: Nothing.

After taking one more turn he decided he needed to stop for a second and catch his breath. As he did so he noticed some bubbles in a pool of water nearby. It looked pretty deep. All kinds of creatures lived down there. Though mostly small, there was that albino croc. Keeping his eyes focused on the movement, he noticed the body of something rising up to the surface. He couldn't tell what it was at first, but as it got out it was clear as day.

A turtle.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Anyone get the "Secret Origins" reference? ^_^


	10. Findings!

**Klunk's Missing **

_By ilovemyboys_

Chapter 10: Findings!

**Authors Note: **I know it's short but I wanted to give you guys something. Next chapter will be up soon.

* * *

"A turtle?" Leo thought aloud as he found himself staring at the reptile slowly crawling out of the water and walking across the ground. Something about it seemed…different…

**RING! RING!**

Leo's gaze was disturbed as his Shell Cell went off, causing him to jump a bit as he picked it up.

"Yeah Don?"

"_Find anything Leo?"_

"No…Not yet."

"_Yeah, me neither. This could take forever. What should we do?"_

"I don't know…"

I honestly didn't. What _should _we do? Mikey could be anywhere. _Injured _or _stuck_ somewhere and can't get out. Dang it, why did he have to pull a stunt like this!

"_Leo?"_

"I'm thinking!" I snapped a bit harshly. "Sorry Don."

"_It's okay. I understand," _he replied reassuringly.

"Well Raph went north. I went west. You went east. And we came from the south and still haven't even gotten anywhere near covering all the ground in 20 blocks alone."

"_Yeah…Hold on. Let me look at my map again."_

There was some shuffling on the other end as Don looked at his map. A few minutes went by until he said, _"Alright. There's a location nearby you we haven't been to yet."_

"Alright. Where is it?"

"_From where you are, it should be pretty close to that big pool of water."_

"Yeah. I'm right by it."

_"Good. It stems out into a long stream, not that deep, but still noticeable. You see it?"_

I looked over in that direction and noticed it.

"Yeah," I replied.

"_Alright. Follow that and it should lead you to a large opening and another pool of water. The space is pretty big with a few more tunnels."_

"Alright."

"_I'm on my way and I'll call Raph. See if he's had any luck at all."_

"Sounds good. Thanks Don. I'll see you soon."

**CLICK. **

"Well…guess I'll just have to…go…" I stopped, noticing the turtle I saw before had made its way past me, slowly crawling toward a small crack in the wall, next to the stream. As it got closer it stepped in and slowly disappeared into the dark. Normally I'd just ignore some random creature crawling around but something drew me to this turtle. Something I could sense in myself…Master Splinter always told me never to ignore those senses.

I sighed. "Great…Now what do I do?"

Looking at the small crack in the wall I noticed its size. I could actually fit through it. And it looks like it's leading in the same direction as the stream so it will lead me there eventually.

I let out a sigh.

_Alright. If it leads nowhere I'll just backtrack. _

Walking over to the wall I crouched down and looked into the disgusting crack to see a small tunnel.

_Mikey, you better appreciate this, _I thought, as I got onto my hands and knees and began to crawl after a probably pointless lead. _The things I do for my brothers…_


	11. Turtles and

KLUNK'S MISSING

By ilovemyboys

Chapter 11: Turtles and...

**Authors Note: **Sorry for the wait guys! I had to find the best way to show this happening. From here on the rest will be easier, and as such chapters will be updated sooner.

* * *

_LEO'S POV: _

As I crawled through this narrow tunnel, it got me wondering: First of all, why am I following a turtle? Secondly, why is this happening to me? Everyone knows how disgusted I am with mud and grime all over me. And thirdly, what is this mystery? I feel like…there's something bigger going on…not something huge necessarily but…something else…

As I came out of my thoughts I noticed a light on the other end of the tunnel as I followed the slow turtle.

_Finally. _

As the turtle got out I quickly came out as well, grateful to be out of there, and stood up in the open space as I looked around. It looked like every other part of the sewer, with some dim sewer lights around on the walls. It honestly didn't seem anything that special, like I was, for some reason, hoping. I sighed and looked down at the turtle, still making its way towards somewhere and followed it once again. We were walking for a good ten minutes when I began to think I was starting to go crazy. Raph's voice replied smugly into my head with a smirk, "Would have happened sooner or later Fearless."

_Shut up Raph!_

_Oh no. I'm talking to Raph in my mind…_

Shaking the thought away I continued walking after the turtle when suddenly it stopped and was looking up at something. I stopped as well and looked up. There, on a ledge before me stood…

Three baby turtles.

I stared blankly. Then slapped a hand to my face.

_I can't believe it. I just followed a mother going to see her babies. Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!_

I was about to turn around angrily when I noticed a little orange in between the turtles. It was still a little high for me to make it out but…could it be…I had to check. I had to make sure after I came all this way. Looking up along the walls for a way to get up on the ledge, I found an easy wall to climb. Making my way over, I jumped up and made my way up the wall. As I got high enough I jumped down onto the ledge, and landed beside the turtles. Coming forward I looked into the little nest they made for themselves and saw…

"Klunk," I smiled happily.


	12. Klunk's Okay!

**KLUNK'S MISSING **

_By ilovemyboys_

Chapter 12: Klunk's Okay!

* * *

"Klunk?" I asked unbelievingly at our family's orange friend, curled up around the baby turtles.

Gradually he opened tired eyes to look up at me, then slowly stood up and walked over, if a bit uneasily.

"Klunk, you're okay!" I exclaimed.

He rubbed his back against my hand, as I stroked his fur. It was then I noticed he had some cuts and bruises, and a little bit of fur tangled up.

_Klunk's okay. Thank god! Now to make sure Mikey's alright…_

Suddenly the thought of my missing brother brought me back to reality.

_I better call the others first. Tell them I found Klunk. Then we can bring him home and look for Mikey. _

Taking out my Shell Cell I called Don.

"…." The dial tone rang. "…."

"…_..Hello?"_ Don answered on the other end.

"Don, it's Leo! Guess what! I found Klunk!"

"_What! Really?"_

"Yeah! He's right here! Any news on Mikey?"

"_No not yet I-" __**RING! RING!**__ "Oh! Raph's calling, hold on. I installed 3-way-calling so you can listen in."_

"Okay."

"_Hello?" _Don asked.

"_Yo! Don! You'll never guess who I __found!"_

"_Mikey?" _We both asked.

"_Yeah I-hey! When did Fearless get here?"_

"_I was talking to him on the Shell Cell when you called."_

"_Oh, alright. Well anyway, I found Mikey and he's okay. Just a little beat up, but that's just from him being stupid out here."_

"_Hey! I heard that!" _Mikey's voice called from the other end.

I smiled at hearing my brother's familiar voice.

"Well Mikey, I've got good news for you," I said. "I found Klunk!"

"_WHAT! YOU DID!"_

"Yeah he's-"

"_OH MY GOSH HOW IS HE!?"_

"_Cool down Mikey! Let him talk!" _Raph cut in.

"He's fine," I said, deciding to leave out all the details for now. No need to stir him up again.

"_Thank god! We'll be right over! Where are you?"_

"Right under Eastman and Laird. There's a big pool of water-"

"_We're on our way!"-_**CLICK.**

I stared blankly at the phone that just seconds ago held my brother's voice.

"_Guess I'll meet up with you too Leo," _Don chuckled.

I smiled. "Sounds good Don. See ya soon."

**CLICK. **

Letting out a sigh I put away my Shell Cell as I took another glance at Klunk.

_If that blood I saw earlier was his, I better see if I can find it. Make sure he's alright. _

"Alright Klunk, hold on," I said as I searched for anything out of the ordinary. Just then I noticed some fur missing and a little dried blood. Not a whole lot, thankfully, so he probably just scratched it on something while running around.

"It's okay Klunk, we'll fix you up," I spoke gently.

Klunk gazed up at me with expectant eyes.

"What?" I asked.

He continued to stare.

"Are you looking for Mikey? Don't worry he's on his way."

_Wow. I'm talking to a cat. What are you thinking Leo?_

Instantly I felt the brush of Klunk's fur against my leg as he curled up next to me and slowly shut his eyes. I smiled down at him as I stroked his fur once again.

_Everything will be fine. I can feel it._


	13. Found At Last!

**Klunk's Missing **

_By ilovemyboys_

Chapter 13: Found At Last!

**Authors Note: **But NOT the last chapter!

* * *

As I waited the next 15 minutes sitting against the wall with Klunk curled up in my lap, I thought about the day's events.

_Everything made sense. Well, almost everything. Klunk had walked off because someone had left the door open, which was definitely something I was going to have a talk with everyone about. Then he got himself hurt somehow, which makes sense, this is a sewer with all kinds of things down here, and he probably got cut by a can or something. But what doesn't make sense is why he was with turtles…_

"Hey! Leo!"

_Huh?_

I looked up to see an exuberant Mikey running my way, when he abruptly cringed and fell to his knees.

"Mikey!" I shouted, standing up.

"It's okay bro…" Mikey clenched his teeth as he stood up with Raph's helping hand.

I glanced over at Raph demanding an answer, who merely looked back at me and rolled his eyes. "He got hurt, didn't quite sprain his ankle but something like that, so he can't run very far."

"**Mikey…"** I warned, making sure to put authority in my voice as I folded my arms.

"What!" He asked in that "I didn't do anything although we both totally know I did" voice.

"**No-running Mikey. Not until you're better**. And believe me, healing up your injuries is only part of it. You still **ran off,** _injured, _no less, without telling _any_ of us."

Mikey's face gaped for a second, then quickly turned into a cheeky grin.

"So! Haha. Where's my Klunkie boy?"

_Mikey…Always changing subjects when it suits him..._

But given how this actually _was _important I said, "On my lap."

"Huh? I can't see."

"You have to climb up dufus."

"Shut up Raph!"

"Wanna say that again?" Raph held up a fist to Mikey's face.

"Guys…let's just climb up, okay?" Don asked tiredly.

I assumed he met up with them on the way here and could only imagine how much more stress was put on him just by being with those two bickering. As I was drawn out of my thoughts I noticed my brothers were no longer standing below me.

_What the?_

"Is that…?" Mikey's voice barely asked over a whisper from the other side of the ledge.

"I think…it is…" Don spoke quietly behind him.

"KLUNK!" Mikey cried as he crawled across the ledge and began to make his way over to me and Klunk.

"Klunk! You're gonna be alright, okay?" Mikey reassured his cat. Suddenly his smile faded as he stared at something. I looked down to where he was looking.

_Oh crap. The blood._

"What is it Mikey?" Raph asked.

"Klunk is…."

"What Mikey?" Don asked anxiously.

"Hurt…"

Donnie visually relaxed and sent daggers at Mikey for fearing the worst, only to be brought back to reality.

"Let me see," he said, making his way over as he bent down next to us.

"Mikey, I need you to move so I can get a good look at him."

Mikey slowly let Don move in front of Klunk as he checked for any injuries, while Mikey looked on helplessly from the side.

After a minute Don announced, "He's got a few cuts and bruises, but should be alright. That's dried blood Mikey. He probably got it caught in something. It will heal soon."

_Phew! So I was right. _

Mikey let out a sigh. "That's good."

"Yeah. It is. It could have been a lot worse. Alright. So we need to get him back home. Mikey, did you want to carry him?" Don asked.

"Yes, of course!"

"Alright then. Mikey will carry Klunk back. Raph, make sure he doesn't _run _back," Don gave Mikey a warning look, to which Mikey replied by simply shrugging his shoulders.

"Alright guys. Let's head out," I said.

As we made our way back home I turned around and gave one last look at the turtles. Funny enough, they almost seemed to be _smiling _back at me…


	14. Trouble!

**KLUNK'S MISSING **

Chapter 14: Trouble!

_By ilovemyboys_

**Authors Note:** Final Chapter! Thanks for reading guys!

* * *

"You think he's gonna be mad?" Mikey asked nervously as he limped with both hands around Raph and Don's shoulders as Leo led the way towards the entrance to the lair.

"Huh! You bet he'll be. Not only did ya run off, but ya did it_ while _you was injured!"

Mikey gulped as he paled at the thought. "Oh my gosh, he's totally going to kill me!"

"No he's not Mikey. He'll just be glad you're okay," Don said gently. Then added, "But he _will _be pretty mad."

"Oh shell! What am I going to do!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Mikey, just calm down, okay?" Don sighed. He was certainly tired from the day's hectic events, when suddenly something else hit him.

"Hey guys," he said.

They each turned to look at the brainiac of the family.

"What is it Don?" Raph asked.

"When we dropped off Mikey and Raph we never even told Master Splinter we got home."

"I was going to tell him but he was deep in meditation and I didn't want to wake him up," Leo said.

"Are you sure that was a good thing to do Leo? I don't think he would have minded being brought back to reality for something like this."

"Yeah, I probably should have," Leo looked down ashamedly.

"Huh! So Fearless finally makes a mistake huh?"

"I never said I didn't make mistakes Raph!" Leo glared at his brother. "I thought it was the right thing to do at that moment. I'm not perfect," Leo defended himself.

"Well I guess it was bound to happen sooner or later…"

Before Leo could counter something back, Don cut in, "Guys! Look! What I was trying to say was that he might be pretty ticked we didn't keep him in contact with him at _all_ today on everything that's happened."

"Well how could we! We weren't home!"

"We could have used the Shell Cells Raph," Don said simply.

"Well he probably wouldn't have heard it anyway since he's always deep in meditation. Might as well not tell him anything right?" Mikey laughed uneasily.

"No. He'd have been able to hear it. He can tune everything out that's unimportant, and pay attention to everything that is. That's how he can always hear us from behind him even though he can't see us," Leo replied matter-of-fact.

"Fine! But I'm not going in first!" Mikey shouted.

"Then we'll all go in together," Leo said. Looking ahead he sighed. "And that will be now. You guys ready?" he turned around to face his bros.

After receiving nods from Leo and Raph, and a slow, half nod from Mikey, Leo nodded in agreement, as they each walked toward the lair.

…..

As the great Atlantean door to the lair opened up, and the boys came in, they were immediately met with an, "Ahem!"

The four slowly turned to face their Sensei sitting in his armchair in the living room with a cup of tea in his hand, and a book in his lap. Obviously he had been waiting for them.

_Oh shell…._Mikey thought.

"My sons. Sit down," he said calmly, pointing his paw in the direction of the couch across from him.

Each son took seats in front of him.

Master Splinter then turned to face Leonardo.

"Leonardo. What has happened?"

"We…uh…" Leo was, for the first time, at a loss for words. Mostly because he could almost _feel _the impending doom of disappointment from Master Splinter.

"Leonardo?" He asked again.

"It's my fault Master Splinter!" Mikey suddenly burst out from the middle of the couch.

"And why is that Michelangelo?"

"I went after Klunk!"

Master Splinter gave his son a confused look.

"Yes, that is why you all left. But that was this morning. It is now late at night."

They each gave each other looks, silently asking who was going to explain the whole day.

Don sighed. "Well…as soon as we left the lair we got separated. Mikey and Raph got pretty banged up and we brought them back here," he stopped, looking over at the others.

"Yeah and then uh….Leo and Don left me and Mikey here while they went out looking for Klunk and…" Raph stopped, letting out a breath as he readied himself to bring up his mistake. "And then-"

"I snuck out," Mikey interrupted as he hung his head. Then looked up at Master Splinter pleadingly. "I had to find him Master! I had to! I'm sorry I won't do it again! I promise!"

Master Splinter nodded.

"Go on my son," he turned to face Raph, who looked rather shocked at Mikey for actually taking the blame for once.

"Well I was supposed to be watching over Mikey cuz he was more injured than me but I fell asleep... And when I woke up he was gone…" Raph looked down, ashamed.

"And then we all met up and searched for Mikey," Don added. "Well, technically, we all took separate ways and then eventually met up again. By that point Raph had found Mikey and Leo had found Klunk. And that pretty much sums it up Master," Don added.

Master Splinter looked over at Mikey and Raph.

"What injuries have you both received my sons?"

Mikey and Raph looked over at each other questioningly, then at Don.

Don sighed. This would take some time.

"Donatello. You may explain to me the details later. As long as nothing is life threatening."

"No, none of it is Master," Don sighed in relief at not having to explain all of the details now.

"You all must be exhausted. And I am glad you are all aright. However…"

Each turtle immediately tensed up.

Here it comes!

"I wish to know why no one contacted me about this?" He added sternly.

"It's my fault Master. I didn't want to bother you during your meditation. I thought it would be enough for us to handle on our own. But I was wrong," Leo replied sadly.

"You are not only to blame my son. Each of you had opportunities to tell me what was going on. And yet not one of did."

Sighing, he continued, "The next time _any _event of _any _importance comes up, you will all tell me _immediately._ Is that clear?"

They all nodded vigorously in understanding.

"Good. Then I believe you all need a good night's rest. And extra training tomorrow! Not one of you had a session yet today!"

Everyone groaned inwardly at the prospect of extra training tomorrow, but no one said a word.

…..

A few days went by with each of the turtles doing extra chores around the house, with some of Raph and Mikey's chores, as well as their physical training, being postponed until they were fully recovered. However, that just meant they did mental ninja training during that time. Master Splinter realized any punishment he could have given Michelangelo for running off wouldn't even come close to the mindful meditation the energetic, un-mindful turtle sat through for hours, two days in a row. It also took a toll on Raph in no time at all. By the time they were healed, both would be itching to move around. Meanwhile, Leo and Don worked around the house, doing various chores.

It was about lunchtime and Master Splinter called his sons to the kitchen, as lunch would be in a few minutes. Leo finished what he was doing and went toward the kitchen, however, noticing Master Splinter was still in his room, he thought, _Now is the best time to ask him._

Walking over to his Sensei's room, Leonardo lifted up a hand to knock on his door when Master Splinter called out, "Come in Leonardo."

Not usually fazed by his father's knowledge of who was at his door, Leonardo jumped at bit at his nervousness as he slowly came in and bowed.

"You wish to speak with me Leonardo?"

"Yes Master. I do. If it's alright. I felt like now would be a good time now. I only need a few minutes."

"Are you sure Leonardo? What if my answer is longer that your question?"

Leo shut his mouth at that.

_What are you saying Leo! _He inwardly yelled at himself.

Master Splinter chuckled.

"It is alright my son. Come in. The others can wait a few more minutes. What is on your mind?"

"Well…it was just I…had a question…about something I saw…."

Master Splinter nodded, telling him to go on.

"When I was looking for Mikey I found a turtle…that eventually…well…_led _me to Klunk. I know it sounds weird but….I followed it and found Klunk by a few baby turtles. I was just…curious about it. That's all."

"Hmmm…that is interesting indeed my son…One that I'm certain has an equally interesting answer."

Master Splinter closed his eyes.

"Yeah. I was just…troubled by it I guess…I wanted to know the answer."

Master Splinter took a deep breath in. Then slowly breathed out. Opening his eyes he continued, "I have often pondered the connection we have with the animals we were brought to this life as. And it is certainly curious, that connection you seemed to experienced with that turtle."

"Yeah, it was as if it _understood_ me in some way. Knew _who _I was searching for. The other question that pondered my mind was how Klunk met up with them."

"Another question with another unknown answer. However, it may be one you already know my son."

"I thought I could figure it out too, but I can't."

"Not _find _the answer, _know _the answer. It will _come_ to you my son. Come here. Close your eyes and keep your mind _open _to what it has to offer to you…."

Leo did just that as he sat down in a meditative pose next to his Sensei.

In seconds, the ideas Leo held swirled in his mind.

"Do not _think _about it my son. Let it come _to _you."

Taking another breath in, Leo focused once more. This time he focused on the images as they came into his mind:

_Turtles…Klunk…blood….sewer…..Klunk…blood…injured…help. _Leo's eyes shot open. That was it!

"They were helping him! The turtles helped Klunk!"

"That is very likely," Master Splinter nodded, his eyes still closed. "And why would they?"

"Maybe because we have that connection with them…that bond…and they wanted to help…maybe Klunk helped them first…"

"We shall never know. But I hope this possible answer puts your mind at rest my son. You worry over things too much as it is," Master Splinter gave Leo a light smile.

"It does Master," Leonardo got up. "And I thank you," he bowed.

"Do not thank me my son. You held the answers in your own memories. Now then…let us go to the kitchen and have a well-earned meal. The others I'm sure are already complaining about waiting," he chuckled.

"Yes master," Leo smiled as he followed his Sensei to the kitchen. And wondered...

_What other mysteries are in our lives?_


End file.
